Je t'aime
by FicJulie
Summary: Ce soir là, tu étais sur Paris et tu sortais de la salle.. Ce soir là c'était la veille de mon anniversaire et je t'attendais dans mon appartement, mais tu n'es jamais revenu.. et tu n'y reviendra plus jamais...


Type: Army

Point de Vue : Arnaud Tsamere

Personnage : Jérémy Ferrari & Arnaud Tsamere

Lemon : Non Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)

Une semaine... ça fait une semaine... une semaine que tu es parti... une semaine que tu m'as quitté... une semaine que je pleure nuits et jours... une semaine que je ne vais plus à " On n'demande qu'à en rire " Une semaine que je ne vis plus, tout simplement... Quand on était ensemble je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu étais important pour moi, à quel point j'avais besoin de toi..., à quel point je t'aimais.. C'est maintenant que je réagis ce que tu représentais vraiment pour moi... tu n'étais pas simplement mon meilleur ami ou un simple petit ami ou même mon petit diable... tu étais ma vie.. ma vie toute entière même, je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir dit à quel point je t'aimais.. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que tu es parti.. que tu m'as laissé seul... mais je te pardonne, ce n'est pas de ta faute alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. je n'arrive pas à me dire que, plus jamais je ne t'embrasserai, que je ne sentirai plus ton souffle chaud au creux de mon cou, que je ne sentirai plus ton corps contre le mien, que je ne te toucherai plus les cheveux juste pour t'embêter et t'entendre dire : " je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher mes cheveux ! "... que je ne te prendrai plus dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas que notre fausse rivalité s'arrête ! Je n'arrive pas à me dire que demain, encore, je me réveillerai seul dans ce grand lit où l'on s'est tant de fois prouvé notre amour.. non je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas oublier ton visage et ton sourire d'ange. Je veux continuer à t'entendre me souffler : " Je te hais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ma patate. "Je veux encore t'entendre me dire : "mon ange" , "mon coeur", "ma patate" ou tout simplement : "Arnaud". je veux continuer à entendre ta voix qui m'a tant fait rêver, je veux continer à te voir sourire, ce sourire si innocent qui m'a toujours fait craquer. Mais aujourd'hui, après toutes les épreuves qu'on a dû surmonter.. les insultes, le regard des fans... avec ce qui l'on très bien pris et ce qui nous on laissait tomber. On croyait être enfin tranquilles mais avant que ça arrive, tout c'est arrêté... Oui, tout... je ne te verrai plus te toucher les cheveux, je ne te verrai plus rire des noirs, des arabes, des chinois, des handicapés, ou même de moi.. Je ne t'entendrai plus dire toutes ces saloperies.. ces saloperies qui ont fait rire tellement de personnes, ces saloperies qui tu faisais rire, mais aussi ces saloperies qui tauront couté la vie...Mon petit diable...Oui, à vouloir dénoncer la connerie des personnes qui peuplent ce monde, tu y as laissé ta vie...

...Ma patate...

Ce soir là, tu étais sur Paris et tu sortais de la salle.. Ce soir là c'était la veille de mon anniversaire et je t'attendais dans mon appartement, mais tu n'es jamais revenu.. et tu n'y reviendra plus jamais... Tu te dirigeais vers ta voiture.. mais c'est là que trois hommes sont venus vers toi et ont commencé à te frapper et à t'insulter.., te connaissant tu t'es défendu, mais en quelques minutes ils ont pris le dessus..Ils t'ont roué de coup jusqu'à ce qu'un des trois hommes sorte un couteau et te le plante dans le ventre... un autre a sorti un pistolet et t'a tiré dans le ventre... Tu ne méritais pas ça... Tu ne méritais pas de mourir... tu n'avais que 28 ans... On n'avait pas le droit de m'enlever mon p'tit diable.. Avant de s'enfuir ils se sont fait arrêter par la police et tu as été emmené à l'hôpital... On m'a appelé et je suis rapidement venu à l'hôpital, quand j'ai croisé le médecin il... il m'a dit que.. que tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang... beaucoup trop même.. et que tu n'avais aucune chance de t'en sortir... J'ai essayé de retenir mes larmes et je lui ai ordonné de m'emmener dans ta chambre, il l'a tout de suite fait. Je suis entré à l'intérieur, je t'ai vu sur le lit, tu étais plein de bleus... tu avais la peau blanchâtre... je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça... tu avais perdu ta joie de vivre... Je me suis assit près de toi, j'essayais de ne pas pleurer malgré les larmes qui dévalaient déjà mes joues. Tu as essuyer mes larmes avec la paume de ta main puis tu m'as tendu une petite boîte bleue en velours avec un lèger sourire faible et tu m'as dit :

- J'aurais voulu te donner ton cadeau dans d'autres circonstances et surtout demain mais le médecin m'a dit que je ne passerai pas la nuit...

- Ne dis pas ça.. tu vas t'en sortir... s'il-te-plaît... j.

- Non.. et tu le sais très bien.. j'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps avec toi, je te le jure.. mais le destin en a voulu autrement.. alors ouvre cette boîte, je veux te voir ouvrir ton cadeau avant de partir...

...Mon coeur...

Je me suis éxecuté, j'ai ouvert cette petite boîte de velours et j'ai trouvé deux magnifiques bagues. Cette fois je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes, j'ai donc éclalé en sanglots.

- C'est idiot de te dire ça, mais.. je voulais te demander en mariage.. alors je te le demande maintenant... veux-tu être mon mari pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre ?

- B..Bien sûr que je veux..

- Alors.. mets cette bague et mets moi l'autre. Avec ces bagues on sera unis, pour la vie...

Je t'ai mis la bague au doigt puis je me suis mis la deuxième qui m'était destiné

- Avant que je ne parte, je veux que tu me jure que tu n'essayera pas de me rejoindre : je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je serai patient mais jure moi de ne pas faire de conneries.

Je t'ai fais un signe de la tête pour te le promettre.. mes pleurs étaient de plus en plus fortes, j'ai délicatement posé ma tête sur ton torse, toi tu as posé une de tes mains sur mon dos et tu as commencé à me caresser...

- Jérémy, mon p'tit diable, mon amour... je t'aime et sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais !

- Je sais... moi aussi...

...Ma patate...

Je me suis relevé et je t'ai embrassé avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi. Tu m'as finalement dis que tu commençais à avoir froid, que tu avais sommeil, que tu ne pourrais pas te retenir de dormir encore très longtemps, que tu te sentais partir... Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer mais j'ai réussi à te dire de t'endormir tranquillement et de reposer en paix.. Je me rappelerai de tes paroles toute ma vie... tu m'as chuchoté cette phrase :

- je veillerai sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas... mais accompagne-moi pour mon dernier voyage...

tu as glissé ta main dans la mienne...

- Je t'aime Arnaud...

Tu as doucement fermé les yeux. Je suis resté à tes côtés jusqu'au bout.. Je te le jure... Peu de temps après tes dernières paroles j'ai entendu le bruit... CE bruit... BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP...

Le bip régulier qui montrait que tu venais de me quitter définitivement... Je ne serais dire combien de temps j'ai pleuré après ton départ.. et puis de toute façon quand je suis rentré dans mon appartement je me suis remis à pleurer...

- Arnaud !

J'entends encore ta voix prononcer mon prénom.. Tu vas tellement me manquer mon p'tit diable.. Repose en paix.

- BORDEL ARAUD !

J'ouvre les yeux, Je suis dans notre chambre.. je regarde au -dessus de moi je tombe nez à nez avec toi qui es à califourchon sur moi... Tu as l'air très réel.. ça voudrait dire que.. que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? ça veut dire que tu ne m'as jamais laissé seul ?

- Ah bah enfin ! Tu nous as mis à la bourre avec tes conneries ! En plus tu m'as fais de faux espoirs, tu te réveillais pas, j'ai eu l'espoir que tu crèves pendant ton sommeil. Dommage, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.. Nan mais sérieusement faut que je trouve un moyen de te réveiller en une fois, sa devient grave !

Je te regarde dans les yeux, tu me cries dessus parce que je nous ai mis à la bourre et comme quoi c'est toujours la même chose avec moi. Je ne te laisse pas le temps de finir ta phrase que je te prends dans mes bras et que je me mets à pleurer au creux de ton cou.. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je pleure et tu essayes de me consoler.

- Ma patate ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? ça va pas ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

... j'ai réussi à te dire en sanglotant :

- Je... J'ai crû... que tu... que tu étais parti pour.. pour toujours !

- Hein ?! Parti ? Mais je suis juste allé prendre ma douche.. puis après je t'ai entendu crier mon nom en pleurant, donc je suis venu et quand je suis rentré dans la chambre j'ai vu que tu dormais.. J'ai bien essayé de te réveiller mais... c'était peine perdue... C'était vraiment impossible... J'avais beau t'appeler tu ne te réveillais pas, c'était limite pire même..

- Dis-moi que... que tu me laisseras plus jamais !

- Je te laisserai Jamais, t'inquiète pas

- Je t'aime Jérémy ! Je te le dis pas assez alors que.. alors que tu es la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie, alors je veux vraiment que tu le saches ! Je t'aime et je veux pas te perdre ! Si je dois te perdre. je sais pas si je m'en remettrer... Alors je te le dis encore et encore : Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime ! à partir d'aujourd'hui je te le dirai le plus souvent possible !

Sous tes beaux yeux encore étonnés de mon discours je t'attrape par le col de ta belle chemise et je t'embrasse très amoureusement.. et je te fais le plus gros des câlins que je ne t'ai jamais fais.

- Je sais. moi aussi je t'aime ma patate

Fin... -


End file.
